


Lost Shepherd

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, mlm author, stahl week, stahl week 2021, stahlweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Stahl and Robin find themselves working at Donnel's farm. Will the farm life bring the two men together or will their unanswered questions drive them apart?
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lost Shepherd

The rooster’s loud crowing cock-a-doodle-doo woke Stahl and Robin. Before they had the time to act, Donnel opened their door. 

“Rise and shine, fellas! It’s time to get the day started!”

Stahl lazily put his clothes on yawning the entire time. Robin patted his back and gave him a kiss. 

“Remember, love, the faster we get our chores done, the faster we can have brunch.”

Unlocking a secret switch inside Stahl, his cowlick shot up and he ran outside. Robin chuckled and followed his fiancé.

Stahl wasted no time and filled up two buckets of grain and headed towards the chicken’s enclosure. Giving the rooster a parting side glare, Stahl emptied out the buckets in front of the chicken coop. It took two seconds before he realized his mistake, as dozens of hens came pouring out, he was quickly surrounded. Miraculously, he was pulled back before any harm could come to him. Looking behind him, he saw his savior was none other than Kellam.

“You know, when Donnel asked you to feed the chickens, he didn’t mean feed them your body.”

“Kellam, you dashing knight, you! So this is part of your mysterious journey?”

“More like a step on the way. Donnel lets me stay as long as I help out the farm. I assume you have a similar deal?”

“You could say that, old friend. Robin and I figured we needed a break to empty our thoughts. Helping out Donnel in the busy season seemed like a perfect fit!”

“Robin is here too? I guess Donnel was too busy to tell me about it. Anyways, since I helped with your chore, let’s see if you can help me do mine!”

Stahl and Kellam walked towards the stables as Stahl took a good look at their surroundings. The morning sun’s light touched all the farmland, some crops still wet from the morning dew. In the distance, he saw Donnel work like a hundred men working the fields. Closer to the stable, the mooing of cows told Stahl all he needed to know.

“Well, I am glad I brought my buckets. How many cows does Donnel have?

“You’ll see.” Kellam chuckled as he opened the large sliding door. The mooing got louder as a dozen cows awaited to be milked.

“There goes getting brunch anytime soon.”

“Come on, lazybones, let’s get started.”

Stahl dragged his feet and made his way, cow to cow, udder to udder filling up his buckets. By the time he was finished, he was going to sleep right next to a cow’s udder. 

“Well shucks, I guess thassa new way to milk the cows!” 

Snapped awake, Stahl almost kicked his bucket. Looking up through sleepy eyes, he saw Donnel covered in dirt while smiling from ear to ear.

“Sorry about that, I guess I dozed off.”

“Not a problem, Stahl! But I ain’t sure why ya here.”

Carrying several buckets of milk, Kellam approached the duo.

“I helped him with the chickens, he helped me with the cows. By the way, when were you going to tell me Stahl and Robin were here?”

“Uh.. ha ha, that there is a funny story. I uh, well look at the time, brunch should be ready!” Donnel raced out of the stable faster than Stahl had ever seen him run.

“Well, I could go for something to eat!” Stahl perked up and with Kellam’s help, they made their way back to the farmhouse.

Donnel’s mother cheerfully served a hearty serving of eggs, bacon, ham, and potatoes for the three men. Stahl drooled onto his plate but held off from eating.

“Something wrong with the grub there, Stahl?”

“No, it’s just I don’t want to eat without Robin.”

Soon as he spoke, barking was heard from the front door. Opening the door, a sable and white-colored dog came rushing in with Robin following behind.

“Are you sure we need to bring Lassie in, Donnel? She is still pretty excited from her run.”

“Robin, just the man we was waitn’ for! Lassie is part of the family, ‘course she can stay!”

“Ah, Kellam, it’s nice to see you! So this is where your journey has taken you.”

“Hiya, Robin, it’s nice to see you too. I just wanted to help my friend here.”

As soon as Robin sat in front of his plate, Stahl started to devour his breakfast. With a chuckle, the rest of the men ate up as well. With seconds and even thirds finished, Stahl gave a mighty burp and patted his belly.

A wave of relaxation spread all over Stahl’s body. He looked over at Robin and reached for his hand across the table. Robin outstretched his hand and met Stahl’s.

“This is what I want.”

“I know; we had it in the cabin and we have it here too. Wherever we go, we have each other, Stahl.”

“Ahem, I don’t mean to intrude, but why did the both of you come here? Is there something else you aren’t telling me, Donnel?”

“Well, ya see here, I think workin’ at the farm helps folks. If y’all need answers, here’s a good a place to find it!”

“It’s alright, Donnel. Kellam, my dad, and my brother asked Robin and me to join them run the apothecary shop and move in with them. I don’t know what to do.”

“I see. I guess I came to help out Donne’s farm since my own journey is complete and I don’t know where else to go.”

“Well, I know me and my ma appreciate the extra help!”

Stahl chuckled and continued, “Say, Donnel, Kellam. We could really use some outside ideas. Do you think we should go with my family or stay in our cabin?”

“Well, fur starters, I reckon’ family is everything. I wake up prayin’ to me lucky stars I don’t ever have to fight again.”

“Honestly? My parents didn’t really take notice of me at all. It was only with the Shepherds that I ever felt seen and happy.”

“Thanks, friends. We have a lot to think about. I do hope you come to our wedding. Robin and I will send invitations when we set a date.”

“Whoo whee! Imma put my best pot on! And don’t ya worry, we gettin’ the food handled, courtesy of my ma and me!”

“Actually, Donnel, if you don’t mind, could Stahl and I go outside for a bit? We’ll take Lassie out for a walk.”

“Sure! Imma sure Lassie here will appreciate it!”

Stahl and Robin stood up and headed out with an eager Lassie wagging her tail behind them.

The engaged couple brought back Lassie to the sheep enclosure where she sat and diligently watched her charges. Leaning on the fence, Stahl looked far off, not really focusing on anything.

“What’s on your mind, love?”

“The usual. I don’t know why I am having a hard time with this.”

“It’s fine. We made a happy life together and it’s natural to be afraid of change.”

“Hey, Robin?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for being with me. I don’t know what I could do without you.”

“Stahl, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but with you. What brought this up?”

“Earlier, while we were all together, I felt like everything in the world was perfect. I guess I don’t want to mess it up.”

“My love, no matter where we go it will be perfect. As long as I am with you.”

“Thanks, Robin. You know exactly what to say.”

The men hugged and Stahl put his head next to Robin’s. They both looked down, however, as Lassie came up to them, tail wagging expectantly. Stahl laughed and pet her head.

“I am happy we came here, Robin. I feel much better now.”

“So, what now?”

“Now, we go with your idea for the next trip. If we are going to live with my family, it’s only right that we learn about yours.”

“No matter what we find out, Stahl, I want you to know that you’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”

The two men kissed, sealing their future together, no matter where they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, that was a hoot! For my fourth Stahl Week prompt, I chose animals. I wanted Stahl to hang out with the guys he had supported within the game and keep going with the narrative of the previous fics. Hope y'all enjoyed the fic!


End file.
